The Dying Light Within Me : Prologue
by irigo.ikinagi.9
Summary: A child born of both demon and angel (Mother an angel... Father an Demon) attending Celestial Academy , an academy of all types of mystical creatures and beings Choosing to live the path of good. Irigo Ikinagi enters this academy as the first of his species. (This is the Prologue of how he came to be the way he is. We may need to fix a few things so please tell us how it is.)


"The story of my life..."

A woman lived in a village tending to the needy children... she fed them only wishing to meet that one man who would give her a child so she can call it her own. The woman's name, Arelia Ikinagi.

She was sweet, gentle, kind, and caring. Her eyes sea green, silver hair, and her face the image of pure beauty. She smiled and went through her days as if there was not a worry in the world for her.

Then came along a man... a man whose face seemed as great as the sun would shine on a summers day and a head full of blood red hair. His eyes was a brownish yellow and seemed to pierce your soul. He was an outsider to the village and seemed poor which really didn't seem fitting with his looks. He watched her daily come out to the children and feed them, let them play in her hair, sung to them even laughed with them, and even tend to there wounds if they had fallen in the midst of playing.

Once while he watched her, he heard a child ask her,

"Arelia~ why don't you have any children of your own?"

Arelia put on gentle smile and looked at he fields of spring beauty flowers swaying in the wind,

"I haven't found a father for my child yet dear," she wiped some of the stray hair in he face behind her ear and blushes slightly with though of such a guy, " But I know deep down that somewhere, is a guy that will help me raise my child, show him good from bad. I also know he'll have some brothers and sisters to take care of him while hes out roaming around."

she tapped the little girls noise and she began to giggle.

"I'm going to be the best big sister he ever had!" she stood up with her hands on her waist pretending to be super.

They all laughed and the guy smiled and spoke, "maybe you'll find one sooner than you expect."

He walked out from the forest shadows and smiled at the woman.

Soon he seemed to have fell in love with Arelia and brought her flowers and chocolates everyday. Arelia soon fell for him and show him the same love for him as she did the cildren and took care of him. Then she became pregnant.

8 months into her pregnancy she was out letting the children touch her belly... then came a horrible boom and fire burst through the ground and demons spawned from the fire. They attacked every villager old and young adults, even the children. It was a slaughter... they were there for her lover... the guy name Koruso Arch... he was a banished demon who had broken the rules and his brother, the one and only, Satan... exiled him. he was sentenced to have everything taken from him... they were their for much more this time... his brother had weakened and he was the only being powerful enough for command until his recovery.

Arelia was trying to protect some children and fought with her life mad at her loved one for his lies. The demon burst through the back of the hat and clawed her severely leaving her lying on the ground watching as it ripped the flesh from each child. Koruso burst through the door and killed of the demon,

" Im evil but I'm not evil enough to watch you die."

she blushed and gave a weak smile. "t-thank yo.."

He looked back at her his eyes gleaming red and his pupil yellow

" I didnt say I would let you live. You shall die slowly." he walked out of the room and disappear leaving her to the silent moments of the village and the crackling fires that spread at most houses.

She died tragically... Cursing the name of her 'lover'. The child died along with her.

the village was destroyed... a month later, a few people decide to move into the area and build in their own image. The felt that they wouldn't no longer attack there since they already attacked once.

Then a married couple move into the house that wasn't all that badly destroyed... Arelia's house...

A light came down and left a child with sea green eyes and red hair on there front of their porch... the child cried loudly waking the couple... they took him in and saw a note in the basket..."please... take care of my precious boy... he is very special and you will have to teach him right from wrong... that is a must... he is a gift from the heavens... his name... Irigo Ikinagi... his mother... and his new guardian angel..." his mother had ask god to let her baby live on after making her a angel... she stayed pregnant in the heavens and gave birth to him a month after the tragedy. The month of August.

Now he is grown... and has two goals...

Save the world from evil and hatred...

And...

Kill the demon... his father... who cause his mother pain...


End file.
